


Drunken Licks

by debauchedsammy (deanisbi67)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drunken Kissing, Dubious Consent, Incest, M/M, Needy Sam Winchester, POV Sam Winchester, Sibling Incest, Sweat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:47:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanisbi67/pseuds/debauchedsammy
Summary: Sam grabs the opportunity of a drunken Dean to taste what he cannot in the morning.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester
Kudos: 99





	Drunken Licks

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired from a post on Tumblr [https://debauchedsammy.tumblr.com/post/188795546171/drunken-licks-he-bites-then-he-leaves-soft-wet]

He bites. Then he leaves soft wet kisses. He takes what his brother won’t give him sober. They’re both sweating the scotch off their skins. So he licks the column of Dean’s neck and chases the salty and bitter taste that’s distinctively Dean. Sam lets his hunger show but he does not say a word–too afraid to make Dean take it all away from him. He breathes in the hot air his brother exhales. And when Dean slightly parts his dry lips, Sam’s tongue dips inside. They never kiss. But Sam knows how Dean’s tongue slides against his own.


End file.
